


Poem: Budapest

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Clintasha Poetry [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Spies, Budapest, Clint Made a Different Call, F/M, First Meetings, Love Is for Children, Poetry, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love me when I bring you down / The ground after the soaring high</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Budapest

Love me at the end of the line  
When lovers would forget my name  
Love me when I bring you down  
The ground after the soaring high  
Love me when you fight me off  
The ledge and fight me—not to kill

One day I’ll be your guardian angel  
One day you’ll destroy my enemies  
Today you are my warrior valkyrie  
My siren song: let arrows fly


End file.
